Cupid
by otakundercover
Summary: This time, Amelia is willing to do anything to get Gourry and Lina together!
1. PLAN A

Hey there! My second time writing in english and I hope I'm not doing any hard mistakes (that's the reason I write with such formality). I'm trying to do my best!

Despite the plot, this is more of humor fic! Official paring Always! And...I don't own Slayers!

Hope you enjoy it!

**Cupid**

"Zelgadis-san! You're going to join me in the greatest quest there has been in history!"- the priestess pointed at him, having one foot on the table and another one on the chair she was sat a second ago. He raised one eyebrow, looking at her, while giving a sip to his cup of coffee.

They were having their male at the restaurant of their inn. Lina and Gourry had left them to buy some supplies for their next journey. The sorceress-sword man would have joined them if Amelia hadn't stopped him saying she had something important to discuss with him.

Nonetheless, the sight of her justice-freak friend making poses in a public place and attracting the gawps of every client of the inn, made him think he might have made a wrong choice.

"First of all, pointing is rude (you should know _that_ by now!). Seconds, who said _I _was going to take part in whatever- I actually don't want to know- proposal you were going to make to me."- he declared, having another sip of his coffee.

"I really wasn't going to _propose_ anything…"- she though loudly with a shy pose and a slight blush across her face. Zel just didn't get it.

"You act all shy now…but you're _indeed_ standing on table in a middle of a restaurant…¬ ¬ "- he mumbled to himself with a sweatdropp on his head. But, Amelia snapped out of her daydreaming and faced his partner again (ignoring what he just said).

"You can't say no before hearing me out!"- she moaned.

"I don't need to hear to know I'm not interested..."- he replied curtly to her.

"Don't you know which day is it? It's Valentine's day!"

"Again, you aren't listening to me, Amelia…"- he muttered to himself frustrated. He was just used to the fact the princess ignored him when something got into her head.

"Valentine's day is the day of love! when cupid brings couple together ~ when the miracle of love grows in the air ~"- she spoke with her eyes lighting and her hands on her chest. A vein started tickling on the blue forehead of the chimera, who was sick of hearing that loans of corny crap.

"Get to the point already!"- he complaint, making her fall from her chair at the sudden shout of his friends.

"Right…"- raising on her feet slowly and caring the pain on her back - "I'm saying all this because I was thinking about us"

Zelgadis spilled out all the coffee. He coughed a lot, getting more blue than he already was.

-"Are you okay, Zelgadis?"- Amelia asked, approaching to him.

The chimera avoided her eyes nervously, hiding his blush from her. _How can this be…Is she meaning…can it be possible…is she saying…_

_Don't be so stupid! Stop rambling and act like a man! _He sat properly on his chair as if nothing had happened.

"wha-what about us?…"- he really hated himself for stammering when he was trying to look "cool" in front of her.

"We must get Lina and Gourry together, by any means necessary!"- she said, making his partner fall off his chair- "We ought to be cupid to save our friends Valentine's day!"- she declared, jumping again on the table to make her triumphal pose.

"I should have seen this coming…stupid of me…"- he muttered to himself with his eyebrows frowned– "…I knew it wasn't even worth hearing…"- he grunted and left the table, leaving the priestess quite stunned.

"Zelgadis-san, aren't you going to help me??"

"Of course not!"- he replied tactlessly, trying to leave but his partner pull him from his sleeve.

"Don't you care about your friends' happiness?"

"That isn't _their_ happiness but _yours_."- he replied to her angrily – "Stop wasting your time! Don't you see they would always be like that? Lina is too antisocial and Gourry is too dense for them to having a romance cliché! One of this days, you'll have to accept that they would always be like that. They would always be an unstable - kind of - couple."

"That's why we have to give them a push!"- Amelia stated and got to her usual pose, raising her finger and winking her eye- "and Valentine's day is our chance to make it happen!"

"_You're_ the only one here that wants it to make it happen. I don't want to waste my times in impossible things…"- taking advantage of the fact that Amelia let go her sleeve, he started to take off the inn, ignoring the princess complains.

"Zelgadis-san, giving up that easily won't help you in life…"- a familiar voice said from nowhere.

The people in the tavern freaked out. As if a loony priestess wasn't enough to scare the hell out of them! Finally the owner of the voice made his appearance in the middle of the tavern, making the people shriek in fear.

"Xellos-san? What are you doing here?? This lovely day of the year isn't it mortal for a demon like you?"

"Unless…you spend time with the single ladies who are remember of their loneliness and ugliness in this day ^_^"

"What brings you here, Xellos? There isn't anyone here who is glooming for being alone in this stupid day…"- Zelgadis intruded in the chat, scowling at the demon.

"I bet."- the demon replied to him with his annoying smirk, receiving a glare from the chimera as response- "but as incredible it may sound, I'm actually here to help Amelia-san"

"huh?"- Zel gasped.

"Really?!"- Amelia was shocked too, but she quickly understand it- "You finally have decided to abandon your demoniac nature and become a good person by helping our friends in need!"-

"Yes…"-Xellos replied with sweatdropp in his head- "…that how it is…"

"BE SERIOUS!!"- Zelgadis shouted to the little princess, making her fall- "You can buy that bullshit! He's just into something…"- looking suspiciously to the demon with his usual expression- "I know it…"

"Calm down, Zelgadis-san…I'm honestly going to help her ^_^"

"I don't believe you!"- he replied loudly and roughly to him. _And if it is like that...then something is wrong with this world!_

"And what is the big deal about his real intentions? It isn't like we really can figure it out, is it? Whenever we wanted to find out, he would just said "it's a secret". Would it make a difference now?"- the princess pointed out and Xellos nodded. As much as she had a point there, Zel wasn't going to give up on it.

"Yeah, but what kind of help do you think you'll get from Xellos? Demons don't actually like corny and merry situation, you know? Quite the opposite, indeed…Aren't you worried about the tactics he's going to use with them?"- Zelgadis explained to her.

"It's okay! As far as it's useful, I don't care."- she was already decided. Zel, on the other hand, was quite crept out.

"You really are obsessed with turning them to a couple…"- he muttered, getting the chill out of him just by seeing the flame of energy growing from her eyes.

"And what about _your_ Valentine's day, Amelia-san?"- the commentary of the demon made both human gasp- "Isn't there someone for you-"

"We need to get the plan going!"- Amelia interrupted him rudely, turning her back against them- "The objective is this: making them confess to each other!"- she spoke up, stading firmly and hiding her blush from them too.

* * *

"So, this is plan A: jealously!"- She unfolded a long parchment, containing the brilliant plan Amelia was suggesting. Both of their collaborator were looking confusedly at the poorly drawn paper – "When you're afraid the one you love might be stolen by someone else, then you won't let it to loose him. Is in it great plan? I think this will wake…"- she continued talking but neither of them were actually paying attention to anything she was saying.

"Weren't you saying you wouldn't get involve in this stupid situation, Zelgadis-san? ^_^ "- Xellos asked to the silence chimera.

"I wasn't, but I ain't comfortable with you around"- he answered coldly, with his arms folded- "…or do you think I'd buy it that you're here to play cupid?"

"Honestly? I didn't think you'd buy it…"

"Then you admit it!"

"Think whatever you please…^_^"

"GUYS!! Focus!! There is no time for reckless conversation!"- Amelia, who was tired of being ignored, yelled at her noisy pals.

"Isn't _this_ a reckless conversation?…"- Zel grunted

"Zelgadis-san, I DID hear you…"- the princess replied to him with an angry tone of voice.

"I wasn't caring whether you hear me or not…"- he continued talking, ignoring Amelia's glare, with his eyes closed and arms folded- "Lina had got jealous many times and it didn't make her confess to Gourry. So, I don't see the point in doing this, and besides you…"- he opened one of his eyes to look at her - "Are you planning to seduce Gourry?"- he asked in a serious tone of voice but he couldn't help to frown, making it sound more like a threaten than a real question.

"Of course not!!"- She replied fearfully- "…because we aren't going to get Lina jealous but Gourry"- she indicated- "We haven't seen Gourry-san being afraid of loosing Lina-san yet. I believe he can be a bit more honest with his feeling than Lina-san is."

"Are you sure Gourry would notice? I mean, he's quiet absent-minded…"

"I'm sure he will notice. If we do this correctly, so…"- pointing at Xellos- "As you have volunteer yourself to help us, you'll be the _rival_"

"Interesting…"

"You really think _this_ one can seduce Lina??"- the chimera blurted out, absolutely perplexed by the priestess's suggestion- "As much as Lina can be a demon herself, I don't think she would ever be interested in a _real_ one…"

"Don't worry! She is going to fall for it 'cos Xellos has already hit on her, right? Although I don't know why…"

"Really?! When did that happen??"- he was completely stunned and Amelia just let out a sight. _And Gourry is the dense one…_

"I can say is true I flirt with her a little…"- scratching his short black hair- "Lina many times try to dig in my real identity and my true intentions towards hers. I just couldn't let her do it, hence, I use my seduction techniques to confuse her"- a lighting come from her teeth – "You should try it with _her_ when she goes around with those unbearable speech of justice"- coding at Zelgadis, who still couldn't get through to the shock of that demon being stud muffin.

"HEY you there! Do you want a new version of "wonderful life"? Then kept your mouth close!"- she warned the demon, who shivered a little at her threaten.

"You really have a strong character, Amelia-san ^_^, very much like Lina-san…"

"And you really make people hate you…"- she scowled at him.

"Thank you for the compliment ^_^"

"Can we just start with the plan?"- she protested.

"Of course…"- the demon replied with deeper and manly voice to her, opening his amethyst eyes. Amelia blush a little with the sudden appearance of this dazzling Xellos. But she didn't saw Zel noticing it as well as his frowning at her.

"So…do you think it'd work out?"- the stud demon asked to her, who was now sure she was going to accomplish her goals.

"Of course it will! Lina can be weird girl, but a girl all the same. C'mon, Xellos-san, time to get things than!"

"Such a waste of time…"- the chimera guy muttered, letting out a sight.

* * *

Lina and Gourry were already back from their "shopping" and now they're having a meal in the inn. Xellos step into the inn to gather with the couple who were fighting over food like they'd always do. On the other side, Amelia was peeping through the window while Zelgadis was resting on a bench outside, until this lunatic crusade was over.

Xellos approached to the couple who didn't even notice his appearance.

"Lina-san…those modals don't suit a lady like you"- the demon said with deep tone of voice. Lina looked up a bit confused

"Xellos?? I didn't recognise you by your voi- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!!!"- she cried when Xellos put his hand down her chin and kissed her in her cheek. Gourry just let his chicken leg fell from his hand. He was just frozen.

"I was just taking out the dirt from your face…"- he explained to her, gazing at her with his amethyst eyes and continue eating the rest of her food all over her face- "You're such a child eating but that's part of you charming, Lina-san..."

"ST-ST-STOP IT XE-XE-XE-LLO-OS!! I-I-I MEAN IT-IT!!!"- she stammered nervously; red like a tomato. She glanced at Gourry who still was on shock and then she unwillingly faced Xellos, just to learnt his lips were getting near hers – "WHA-WHA"- she babbled desperately.

"No, Xellos!! You are going a lot far than your are supposed to!"- Amelia complaint as if he could hear her- "He is going to kiss her for real!!"- but, fortunately, Gourry woke up from his shock

"DON'T DO-!!!"- he warned out, but it was too late…

"DAM BRAAASS!!!"- she squeaked, firing his spell on the demon- "DAM BRASS! DAM BRASS!! DAM BRASS!!!!!!!!"- all the inn exploded by Lina's sudden madness. Amelia covered herself so as to not get hurt. Zelgadis rushed there to learnt that Lina was standing on the inn's rubbles with her face with the same colour as her hair.

"I knew Lina-san was really antisocial and violent with guys but I never would though she would be so extreme…"- Amelia said lowly, sweating a bit.

"You know, Amelia, you should think about this over."- Zelgadis suggested to her, being a staggered himself- "If Lina gets this kind of reaction by someone hitting on her, I don't want to think what will she do if she hears a confession…"

**CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 2**


	2. PLAN B

Hi everyone! This is the second part of the Cupid's story. Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this second part! There is going to be only one other chapter and it'd be finished. Don't worry, I ain't going to take much time to publish it :)

I don't owe Slayers!!

**Cupid**

"C'mon, we're costumers and we want to stay here!! You aren't giving any good publicity to your inn dismissing your clients!"- Lina complaint to the little fat man with large moustaches. They were in front of the 4th inn now. Apparently, the rumour of some freak sorceress blowing up the every taverns of the city, were spreading fast amongst the citizens.

"I'm sorry, there are no rooms left!"- the owner of the inn lied, giving them a forced smile. But the four travellers could see the sweating all over his face.

"There is no possibility that ALL the inns in this city are full! Are you trying to make a full of myself!!"- the girl-haired girl dared at him, making the plump man sweat even more. In that moment, her chubby wife interrupted them.

"No, we aren't, miss!! We really run out of rooms!! You know…"- she hesitated and then she gave a forced smile saying- "…to-today is Valentine' day and there so many couple they rent a room…"- she tried to convince Lina, who wasn't even close to buy it.

"I'm sick of this bullshit…"- she grunted, scowling the couple - "YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE US A ROOM UNLESS YOU WANT TO HAVE YOUR INN TURN INTO ASHES!!"- she furiously roared at them, making .

"NOOOO, PLEASE!!!!"- the two old people begged, kneeling at her foot- "Please forgive us!! Don't burn our children!!! HAVE MERCY!!"

"Stop it, Lina!! You'll make people to fear you even more!"- Gourry hold her hot-tempered partner when she was about to summon the spell.

"Get off me, Gourry!! I'm sick of looking for rooms!!" -Lina struggled to be hold by his guardian, while she continued to shout to the couple-"I'll have a room even if I have to stroke one of their costumers!!"-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"- the couple cried.

Zelgadis sighed watching his friend bullying a poor old couple.

"My god…more rumours are going to spread if this continue"- the chimera reckoned and turned her attention to the priestess- "aren't you going to stop Lina saying that is so unfair and all that staff you usually said?"

"Don't make it sound so shallow!"- Amelia grumbled – "Besides, there are other things I'm worrier about…"- she think out loud.

"And that would be?"- he wondered as he couldn't guess how can Lina's attempt to murder someone be a minor issue for the justice princess.

"Zelgadis-san, could I ask you a favour?"

"huh?"

"Could you talk to Gourry-san about Xellos incident?"

"Eh?"- Zel looked at her puzzled, with one rock eyebrow raised. Albeit he feared the answer, he said- "You aren't planning to continue with this crazy math-making thing…"- as he didn't see her denying - "…Are you?!"- he asked astonished

"Of course I am! Valentine' day isn't it over yet!"- she said with decided look upon her face- "And all Xellos effort would be in vain if we don't do something about it! Thus, you must dig into Gourry's thoughts of what happen earlier in order to learn how we need to proceed. May be you can talk through him about being more sincere with his fee-"

"Cut it out!!"- he shouted at her, making her gasp- "First of all, I _never_ said I was part of this nonsense! Secondly, aren't you aware that this plan of yours led us to have _no_ place to stay?! You say "you only live for justice", but you don't seemed to care about the people who were burned out of that inn and the ones Lina is about to fire at…"- he claimed as he pointed at a raging Lina threatening a innocent couple.

"I did check there were no victims and I cured the ones who were affected by the explosion"- she informed, folding her arms and turning her back to him- "But that has nothing to do with me pairing them. It was Lina-san fault!"

"But you should assume _part_of the responsibility, since you were the one who insisted Xellos to hit on her…"- he pointed out.

"Well, then, we shouldn't make that sacrifice in vain, right? Now have to talk to Gourry-san!"- Amelia said trying to be persuasive.

"Cut it off!! I won't have that girly-chat only because you're obsessed with forcing them together!"- he refused reluctantly, making the princess moaned.

"But Zelgadis-san! Gourry must feel very gloomy right now! After all, he was about to see Lina-san being stolen away from him! Aren't you worried about him?"

"Amelia, we're guys! We don't about "our feelings and troubles" like girls do!"

"Eh?"- she was puzzled- "You don't talk about that?! Then what do you do when the two of you are alone??"

"We do some sword practice, we drank wine and beer…those kind of staff"- Zelgadis assuring his manliness-"Despite being forced to crossdresses by you several times, we still are _men_…"- he shivered when he recalled those unpleasant memories. He shook his face and turned to Amelia- "So, stop with that stupid plan of yours unless you want us to get into even more troubles that we already have!"- he scolded her like he was talking to disobedient child. Then, he turned back to approach their friends who were still arguing with the owner of the inn.

"Well, you don't have to be so harsh on me…"- she muttered when he was gone. And she talked to herself- "Well, I guess we would leave it for the next Valentine's day!"- she was about to caught up with them, but she stopped when she heard a voice in the wind.

"You are giving up already, Amelia-san? I though you weren't the one to give in so easily …"- the voice said to her, who was quite shock by hearing a voice for nowhere but there was only one person who could talk from nowhere.

"Xellos-san?"

"When you settled down, we'll meet in your room…"- and then the wind blow violently.

"Xellos!!"- but he didn't answer her- "It's okay, but…I don't know if we're going to settled down eventually…"- she take a glance to her ill-tempered friend who was dragged by the two young boys to stop her for firing out another place.

***

They finally got a room in the inn of naive old man who hadn't found out about Lina's dangerous blowing-thing-up behaviour. They were assigned a room for each. Amelia was quite surprised about it, wondering if that demon had something to with it. When she was in her room, she timidly called out for him.

"Xellos-san??"

"In here ^_^ "- he replied just behind her, making the priestess shriek.

"Don't freak me out like that…"-she requested, still catching her breath.

"So…have you think of any ideas??"

"Of course, I have!"- she said enthusiastically. _I can continue with this Valentine's plan! I'll definitely not waste this opportunity from God…well, actually from a demon…?! _The priestess was lost on her thoughts, when Xellos interrupted her with his _own_ thoughts.

"I just hope it isn't another plan of seducing Lina"- he said with serious expression on his face.

"Yes, it didn't work out but-"

"No, seriously, she knows the ragna blade and I ain't willing to take the risk."- he warned with some sweating drops appeared on the demon's face. Amelia blinked. _Is Xellos-san …scared?_

"Of course, I understand…"- she reassured- "Now! We have to get things ready for Plan B and that is-"- she was about to declare when she was suddenly interrupted by the demon.

"If I may …I have some suggestions for this plan myself, Amelia-san…"

"Eh?"- she gasped- "But I was supposed to be the leader this one time, having the good ideas and giving the instructions…"she complained.

"You need to hear me out before criticizing me ^_^"- he pointed out and Amelia sighed– "Or I should say seeing what I have to offer…"- and he disappeared but the princess was in her gloomy thoughts.

_It's unfair the first time I can be leader at something I'm being sabotaged by my follower…it's injustice!_

"Here I am, Amelia-san ^_^. I just have here what we need"- the demon said, showing what he was hiding behind his back- "…or I should address it by "whom", right?"- and some flowers petals flew around the room.

"WHAHAHAHA!! That's right, Xellos"- a familiar voice said- "Lina's perfect Valentine can be only performed by a perfect woman like me, Martina Mel Zoanna Navratilova!"- the princess of Zoanna's kingdom made her appearance on the priestess room.

"Martina?! What are you doing here?!!"- Amelia gasped in surprise.

"Xellos told me about your plan and I though I should be a better help, as I'm the only one who got married!"- Martina explained with a cocky smile on her face.

"_You don't have to drag it on my face_…"- the priestess mumbled jealously- "But what about Zangulus??"- she asked to the other princess

"He was kind of jealous at first. You know that Xellos and I have a history, and Zangulus-sama didn't like that at all! But I finally make him understand I'm over that demon and I'm only here to help Lina and Gourry!"

"More than a "history", you were a stalker"- Xellos corrected her, making the princess of Zoanna scowl at him.

"SHUT UP, INSENSIBLE MONSTER!!"

"My pleasure ^_^…"

"Anyway, I wasn't really asking about that. I just wanted to know what Zangulus though about you leaving on your Valentine day"

"Amelia, this is my first lesson for you, love ignorant"- Martina was about to explain to the priestess, who was frowning at her- "always when you have dispute with your lover, just give him a hint something _good_ is going to happen tonight. They would always forget about it"- she gave a wink to the Amelia, who only could blink.

"Eh? What would that be?"- the black-haired girl innocently asked, making both partner collapse on the floor

"She is way to innocent for both of us"- the demon murmured

"Don't put me in the same level as you, demon scum!"- the princess hissed at him

"But I still don't get why did you bring her for?"- Amelia said to the demon- "What could she do? Making jealous Lina is impossible as she already know Martina is married"- Amelia pointed out

"Jealousy? That's a childish strategy!"- Martina said, pointing at the priestess who was frowning.

"Childish?!"- she cried, overly shocked.

"Yes, we need something more effective…as a CURSE!"- she declared, raising her fist

"A curse?"- she asked puzzled. _And she have the guts to criticize me?!_

"And that's why I bring her, Amelia-san ^_^ as being an expert in curses…"

"That's right! I'll make Lina confessed to him with the power of my curse!! Waha-"the silver-curled girl was about to make her evil laugh, but she was interrupted by the other princess.

"A demon can't be summoned for the sake of lovers!"- Amelia protested in the name of justice.

"Xellos is helping us, right? Thus, I don't think my Zoomelgaster will be against it if _I_~his faithful advocate~ asked him…"- she said, gazing at the dire figure of her precious fake demon- "Along with the power of Zoomelgaster, I'll curse Lina to act like a madly in love woman so that both can live happily ever after! WAHAHAHA!!"

"That evil laugh have nothing to do there, Martina-san ^_^ "

"You're just jealous of my beautiful demon Zoomlegaster!"- she said with shining eyes – Nothing compared to a low rank demon like you, Xellos!"

"Excuse me?"- he asked, being stunned and annoyed at the same time.

"Face it, Xellos! You're nothing compared to my great Zoomelgaster!"- Martina arrogantly said -"C'mon, Look at you! You don't even look like a demon"- On the other hand, Xellos remained her usual expression but the priestess noticed a vein was growing in his forehead and tickling powerfully

"May be I should just kill her psychopath creator…"- he whispered, glaring at the silvery haired princess. Amelia changed the subject quickly since Xellos rage was increasing rapidly.

"About that cursing thing…"- she said- "What are you exactly planning to do to her?"- as a response, Martina took out a flower from her outfit

"This is Narcissus. They are known to be an antique aphrodisiac. This will help us to turn Lina into a romantic and passionate girl who will through into Gourry's arms!"

"That's awesome!"

"I know I am!"- she said smugly and the priestess just had sweatdrop on her face. Then, Martina ordered her- "Now, give me one of her hairs"

"Hair?"

"Now!"- Martina yelled at her, who unwillingly run away of her room. Later, she came back with Lina's hair brush -"Here you have"- taking a red hair from it.

"Great…"- a evil smirk was drew on her face. Her evil look on her eyes made Amelia wonder if it really was a good idea to count on someone who used to hate Lina.

Then, the princess started to mark the wooden floor with some runes.

"Martina-san, WAIT!!!"- Amelia warned out, making the other princess gasp.

"DON'T FREAK ME OUT LIKE THAT!"- she shouted, still struggling for air

"What is wrong, Amelia-san? Are you having second thoughts about it??"- Xellos asked.

"it's because this is owner's property! We can't do something like that, they'll charge us extra…"- Amelia protested. Xellos have a sweatdropp on her face.

"DON'T STOP ME FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!"- the Martina shouted at the priestess- "If you stop me again while casting this spell, Zoomelgaster won't dare forgive us! He'll devour us and swallow us in the 4º dimension!!"- Martina shouted at her, making Amelia gasp. _Gosh! She have such a dangerous imagination!!_

The princess of Zoanna started over the curse. She put Lina's hair on the centre of the runes that she drawn on the floor. Subsequently, she tore apart the flower's petals on top of the hair and, finally, she closed her eyes and began casting- "_Oh, dear Zoomelgaster, with the power you owned, get through Lina's heart and make her love to speak for her! In the name of this sacred day, let Lina tomboy's attitude by replaced by a womanly soft-heart!"_- she opened her eyes and turned to them- "Done!"- she informed them, and the other two blinked.

"That's all?"- Xellos asked puzzled.

"No spark? No light? Anything???"- Amelia she asked suspiciously.

"I said it done, so it's _done_!!"- she hitched- "If you don't believe me, let's go to the dinning room right now and you'll find out yourself!"- she dared them–"Xellos, telentransfort us!"- she ordered the demon.

Although he didn't like to be ordered around by that coconuts woman, he did as he was told and teletransported them to the dinning room.

***

Lina let her chicken leg fall on the floor. Gourry gaped at her- "Lina what-what did you do?!"- he couldn't believe she jut didn't care her food was spoiled.

Lina wanted to say something to him, but she couldn't understand what was happening to her either. All of a sudden, she started to feel dizzy and weird.

_What is going on with me?!__ Something inside of me…is…different?_

_My head is spinning…My heart is racing and I can't control it!_

_...is it? ...__ Is it... _

"You don't seem quite well, Lina…"- Zelgadis pointed out and Lina raised her head to face him.

"Zel…"- she leered at him. Then, she sat on the table and crawled clumsily (though she wanted to look sexy…) towards the chimera, while all the food fell from the table and stained the floor.

"LINAAA!!!"- Gourry moaned- "You're screwing our food!!"- but he needed to be worry about other thing…

Xellos, Amelia and Martina appeared in the middle of the dinner room, having the curious eye of the client's inn fixed on them. As outstanding they were, none of the them were noticed by their friends who were gawping at Lina whose face became as red as her hair.

-"You see! It's working out!"- Martina said pointing at her old rival- "She is definitely under the power of my curse…"

"But what is she doing?! What's that pervert expression on her face?!"- Amelia asked worriedly- "And _why_is she ogling to Zelgadis-san?!!"- she cried anxiously by the sight of Lina crawling towards the chimera man.

"I guess Martina-san curse turned Lina _on_…"- Xellos explained

"What?"- both princess asked at a complete loss.

"So, Lina is _horny_"

"HORNY?!"- both of princess gasped.

"Well…an aphrodisiac was used to perform it, right? Those things usually are used to increase the passion between lovers"- Xellos explained, while Martina start whizzing, avoiding Amelia's glare- "So it was obvious this was going to happen ^_^"

"YOU KNEW IT?!!"- Amelia shouted angrily, sounding like her chimera friend.

Regarding him, the chimera man was now framed by the kinky red-hair girl.

"Zel…"-she mumbled with blush on her face, still ogling at him. The sorceress young man was getting bluer than he already was, watching her friend act like a retard. She was now in front of him, lowering her face near his.

But before getting any near him, Lina was stumped by the justice princess who kicked her face.

"You shouldn't be looking at Zelgadis but Gourry-san!!"- Amelia scowling at her furiously. Both guys gasped.

"Amelia…"- Lina grunted and slowly stood up to face her friend with fuming eyes- "How dare you hit me like that!!"- she yelled at her, strangling her with her arms.

"Stop it Lina…I was protecting your chastity…"- the priestess tried to explained, struggling for air.

"Don't justify your jealousy!"- Lina shouted at her angrily.

Both young men exchange puzzle' looks. It wasn't like Lina's reasons to torture poor Amelia were ever logical, but this time they didn't have the slightest idea of why the two girl were fighting for. Anyway, they decided to stop Lina before she did chocked the little princess.

But hey halted when they heard a loudly and annoying laugh. Suddenly, a wind of flower petals flew through all the inn, molesting the clients.

"That voice…"´- Lina didn't want to recognize it.

"it can't be…"- Zel didn't want it to know either

"Who are you talking about??"- but Gourry didn't indeed know who was it. Both sorceresses had a sweatdrops on each head.

"I used to be lonely and ill-fated princess ~ forced to work as slave because of the insanity of Lina's behaviour! I'd such a tragic life and-

"CAN YOU GET TO THE POINT?!"- the same Lina complained, glaring at her old-rival.

"I'm Martina Zoanna Mel Navratilova! The most beautiful and magnificent princess of the mightiest kingdom in the world ~ Lina Inverse, now you're under my curse and there is nothing you can do about it!" – she dared her, pointing at her rudely. Amelia sweatdropp. _Aren't you supposed to be here to help her?! May be I shouldn't have trust in an old enemy…_

"What is your big issue with me now?!! Why don't you live you happy married life and leave me alone!!"- the red-haired girl claimed irritably.

"Actually, Lina, my intentions are good…"- she explained- "That's why Zoomelgaster give me his power to curse you, Lina Inverse! WAHAHAHAHA!"- she gave her evil laugh, daring at her

"You don't make it sound as if you were doing something good, Martina-san"- Xellos pointed out, appearing behind her.

Lina face was burning and she began to walk slowly toward the smug princess, who was shivering to face her and hide behind the demon. When she was in front of him, she yelled- "Take me, Xellos!!"- all of them just gasped. She grabbed the demon collar, and he could see Lina leering at him- "weren't you interested on me before? So, take me now!!"- she almost ordered him. Martina had a sweatdrop on her face. _Even seducing, she is such a tomboy! You can't tell if she seducing him or threatening him. _

And Xellos couldn't tell either. Now, he was scared that she performed the ragna blade if he rejected her.

On the hand, Amelia and Zelgadis were still in shock, but Gourry was like rock turning into ashes.

"Wha-wha"- the chimera guy stammered without being able to believe it yet- "WHAT'S GOING ON WITH LINA?!!"

"Lina…"- Gourry's ashes mumbled, showing a pair of watering eyes.

"I can't believe it!!"- Amelia moaned- "How can she hit on any guy except for Gourry-san??!! It's joke of destiny or what?!!!"- Amelia cried out, forgetting her chimera friend was right next to her.

"So you have something to about it…"- he reckoned, giving the priestess a suspicious, making her gasped. She'd realized she just blurted it all out…and Zel wasn't quite happy about it…

Meanwhile, Xellos was struggling to move, either back or fort. He only wished this damn cursed ended up sooner or later. Plus, Lina was quite pushy and she wasn't holding back at all.

"C'mon Xellos! Isn't kind of rude to let the girl do _all_ the job?!!"

"I'm more of a passive person myself…"

"For being a demon, you aren't so naughty…"- Lina smirked with kinky expression on her face- "I'm willing to the more wicked things your sick mind would ever dream of!"

"UNDER MY DEAD BODY!"- someone stepped between them, releasing Xellos from the naughty red-haired girl. Without thinking it twice, the demon took the chance to make his disappearance.

On the other hand, the sorceress was quite stunned to see her guardian scowling at her. Albeit Gourry tried to hide his jealousy with a serious face, the anger could be clearly seen on his eyes.

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but I won't let him turn you into a pervert woman!! I swear I'd be your protector and that's what a guardian does!!!"- Gourry spoke aloud, making the red-haired girl gasped.

"Gourry…"- she whispered to her own self, gazing at him. Both princess were thrilled. It was going to happen! And they both decided to encourage them.

"C'mon, Lina-san! You can do it!!"

"Don't waste any more time! Confess already!!"

"Gourry…"- she mumbled, blushing. She closed her eyes in order to pull her self together and she threw into his protetor' strong arms- "Oh, jellyfish, I want you so badly ~ Make me a woman!"

"L-li-lina?!!!"- Gourry was completely red and the rest of the team got quite shocked.

"I forgot Lina-san is still horny!!"- Amellia said panicking.

"I'm afraid they're going to jump some bases and score the _home run_ right now…"- Martina mumbled.

"We cannot play with Lina-san chastity like that!!!"- the priestess shouted angrily

"_Seriously_, what did you make to Lina?!"- Zel was just getting kind of freak out by hearing their little chat.

Meanwhile, Gourry was trying to stop Lina's sudden-rush-of-hormonal-increase behaviour.

"Lina, stop it! You aren't yourself!! You'll never let me see the light of the sun if I did that to you!!"- he begged trying to unwrapped Lina's hug. But she neglected to do it, holding onto him even more strongly.

"Dammit, stupid jellyfish! You're even stupid in this matter! If I said I WANT YOU it is indeed like that, so TAKE ME NOW!!"

"I-I-I…"- he babbled- "I won't!"- Gourry pulled himself together and he firmly said- "I have pride, y'know. I ain't going to become a second plate for you!"-. Despite the fact there was another part of him which lacked of any pride and he was struggling to obey it.

"You don't understand how I feel about _you_ yet! I'm willing to give you my body and soul…" - and she started to unbutton her shirt.

Gourry gulped. Zel just turned back embarrassed. Amelia blushed and got panicked. Martina encouraged them. All the inn leered at her, therefore, Gourry tried to stop her.

"Wait, Lin-"- but he was interrupted by a half naked Lina, who was looking at him with seducing pose and naughty expression on her face.

"Now, what do you think?"- trying to temp him.

"Lina…"

"Yes?..."

"I just can't understand how a woman can be so flatchested!"

Lina may have been quite different from her usual self because of the curse…but she was still Lina inside...

"How can you say something like that…I WILL KILL YOU, JELLYSIFH JERK!!!"- and there was another destroyed inn…and they didn't have another choice but to leave the city if Lina didn't want to be hated by the entire town.

**CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 3 **


	3. PLAN C

Third and last chapter! i'm sorry for taking so long I hope you weren't sick of waiting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers!!

**Third**** time lucky! **

**PLAN C**

As they were practically thrown away from the town, they had to keep on travel and set a camp in the woods. Amelia was quite worried about her favorite couple, as they were clearly avoiding each other. Lina was walking along with her, while Gourry was walking with Zelgadis. And they just didn't say a word to the other. Amelia's plan to get them together were not only useless but a complete failure, and Valetine's day was almost over! She had to figure out what to do but Lina bump into her thoughs.

-"That damn Martina, why does she have to appeared now?!"- the red-haired girl complained fiercely- "Making me do such embarrassing stuff!!"- Lina's face turned red-"What is the big deal with this day, anyway! Xellos trying to hit on me! Martina cursing me! What did I do to Cephied to receive this kind of punishment!!!"- Lina cried, making her friend feel guilty about it. The princess though _Am I your punishment???_

On the other hand, Zelgadis ignored Lina's shouts and glance at the sword-light man that, appareantly, didn't paid any attention to her at all. The chimera was quite concerned about Gourry whose face was completely pale.

-"Are you okay Gourry?"

-"I don't know…"- he honestly answer- "This day was exhausted…I never had nothing to worry about, I'm a simple minded-person, y' know?"- Zel nodded- "But this day… hOnestly_... _freak me out!!"- he said with his eyes widely opened, and the chimera could just pity him. _I'm afraid this Valentine day turned into more of a horror day…_

***

The night fallen and they stop to set up a camp. Gourry was making the fire, Zel set up the carp while Amelia and Lina went to the river for fishing.

Zelgadis was busy on his duty when he spotted Amelia scuttling along the forest. The chimera decided to follow her quietly. He wasn't the kind of men to stalk someone, but he could swear he was having a bad feeling about Amelia's suspicious behaviour. And he didn't want to take the risk, after all that happened that day.

Amelia didn't noticed him following from behind, hence, she lead him to her secret spot without knowing .

* * *

Lina returned to the camp with a great amount of fishes- "Hey, look how many I got!"- she shouted to the group but only find Gourry in front of the fire. Both of them gasped when their eyes meet and quickly turned around to avoid them.

Lina sighed. _I hate this situation! One thing I like about hanging out with Gourry is that I could be myself and talk, say or do anything with him! But now I just can't look at him!! I don't know what to do…not even I know what I should feel…angry because I was humiliated? Embarrassed because I practically through myself to him? Sad because I was rejected by him? AND WHO CARES ABOUT THAT! He is missing this precious and female body of mine ~ _

_But why can't he JUST see that on me and not focus about my chest??? AND WHY AM I SO CONCERNED ABOUT IT!!!_

Why Lina have an row with her inner self, Gourry have his own mind working (as amazing it might seem).

_What I love about travelling with Lina was that we'd just be ourselves, not caring about our looks or modals. It was so refreshing…but now we can't stand to look one to another!! it's a pain in the ass!!! I wish we could just return as we were…_

He sighed and pulled himself together to face her but he instantly retrieve embarrassed. _How could I do that when I'd just looked at her naked chest?!! Even though it's was completely flat, it was still her breasts!!_ Gourry was having his own mind debate when Lina smell some smoke and saw the fire growing more than it was meant to be.

-"_Freeze arrow_!"- Lina casted and his guardian gasped to see his fire turned into ice- "Gueez…Gourry, you should pay more attention or you'd burn all up!"- she scolded the blond young man, who was very happy to see Lina acting as always – "E-e"- she stuttered when she saw Gourry and turned around embarrassed.

-"Lina…"- he muttered, sighing.

_I still can't face him! _She though _If only Amelia and Zel were here…Talking about them, WHERE THE HELL THEY COULD BE?! _

***

-"You _really…_, after ALL that happened today,…are going to go on with that useless stupid PLAN!!"- Zelgadis claimed, frowning at the cupido gang.

There they were, in the middle of the woods: Amelia, Martina and Xellos (who Zel couldn't stand why he was there?!) planning a match-making of two people whose only though is what they are going to eat next_._ The chimera didn't know what to do about it: laugh, shout, hit someone or just cry…he just couldn't believe a priestess/ princess, another princess and powerful demon could be wasting so much time due to stupid quest of love…

-"Zelgadis-san, we cannot stop now! Lina and Gourry are beginning to grow a distance between them in their Valentine 's Day!! We need to "break the ice" between them and turn them into couple before this sacred day is over"- the priestess claimed with decisive look on her face.

- "And _who_ were the ones that caused that distance between them?"- Zelgadis said sarcastically. But he was ignored by the black-haired princess, who hastily got on top of a tree and spoke out loud to the entire woods- "For the sake of our beloved friends, we must not give in!"

- "Amelia, just get out of there, or they will overhear us!!"- Martina shouted at her.

- "And what's the deal with you here?"- Zel asked to the Lina's ex-rival- "Didn't you want to avenge Lina for destroying your kingdom??"

- "I have already forgiven Lina about that"- she said trying to sound as mature and kind woman- "Let bygones be bygones.…All I care now is to help my uncute and cracked friend to get his beloved guardian!"

- "Are you really over it?..."- he wondered.

- "That's right! We need to help them before today is over!"- Amelia levitate to the grass and declared- "We need to tried Plan C: protection! Putting Lina in same risk situation so Gourry would snapped out and-"

- "That is stupid…"- Martina said

- "I don't think that will help at all ^_^"- Xellos said

- "Eh?! Why do you say that?!!"- Amelia cried

- "Because it's useless, Amelia-san"- the demon explained to her - "He's already Lina-san's bodyguard. Also, I believe you have been in many dangerous situation before and it didn't make any progress between them"

- "Your plan is a complete loss!"- Martina added - "That's why I'm here! I'll give you some _real_ good ideas"- Martina declared arrogantly, while the priestess was covered by a gloomy aura.

- "C'mon, Amelia, don't take it so seriously…"- Zel tried to calm her, but she looked like him when they'd followed a mislead clue to the Claire Bible.

- "So, what is your idea, Martina-san?"- Xellos asked the cocky princess.

- "What we need to do is to break the ice between. Making them get into a romantic mood, like kissing…"

- "But you can't force them to do that!"- Amelia protested- "…oh please, don't tell me you're going to more of your curses!"- she reckoned. She couldn't avoid being scared by the power of imagination of the creepy princess.

- "There is nothing wrong with my curses!!"- she assured angrily- "Besides, curses aren't needed since we can always appeal to the inevitable circumstances!"

- "Inevitable circumstances??"- both sorceress asked puzzled.

- "That's righ. A situation in which they don't have another choice but to kiss"- Martina explained winking one eye.

- "Isn't that still unethical?"- Amelia claimed.

- "No at all if that's what she wants."- she replied - "In spite of being an incredible _tomboy_ with _lack_ of sensuality, she is a girl still! All girls wanted to be kissed by our loved ones, even if it's by force!"

- "Isn't that applies _only_ to you?"- Zel asked, raising one stone' eyebrow.

- "Of course not!"- she replied angrily- "Right, Amelia?"

- "E-eh?!"- Amelia gasped and avoided his chimera friend eyes, a blush crossing all her face- "I-I don't know- I-I gu-guess s-so…IF I-I li-like him…"- she stuttered nervously.

- "So is decided. New Plan C: making them kiss!"- Martina claimed, sabotaging Amelia's leadership.

- "Aren't you surprised how many strategy this woman has for getting a man??"- Xellos said in low voice- "what kind of methods may she have used to take over her husband?"

- "What did you said??"- she angrily frowned at him.

- "Nothing…more importantly! I actually wanted to propose a way to break the ice between them"

- "Really?"- both girl wondered

- "Really…"- the chimera let out sigh. _That IS new! Wickedness demons giving love advices to people…_

- "C'mon Xellos, tell us!"

- "Well, listen carefully"- he raised his finger and the two girl got nearer-"First, we'd make Lina freeze…"- both princess nodded- "Then, Lina would need something to melt it and you'd cast a fire, but still the same, Lina would be to cold…so…"- he added some suspension to end up saying- "Gourry will have to got rid of his clothes and warm her with his nude boddy."- the three of them blushed at the same time.

- "WAAA Xellos-san!! We aren't going to forced them in something so kinky!!"- Amelia cried, shaking her head. On the other hand, Zelgads was blushing and glaring at the demon, while swearing to him in a low voice.

- "FOR GOT SAKE! You, HENTAI DEMON!! That's why our relationship end so badly!"- Martina shouted, scowling at the demon with a red face.

- "C´mon ^_^ isn't that an excellent way to get them to "break the ice" ^_- ??"- he said, giving a wink and raising his finger in his usual pose.

- "CUT IT OUT! We aren't going to do that!!!"- she yelled at him angrily.

Letting out a sigh, the princesss of Zoanna shown we was calmer and procede to giving her less-kinky suggestion- "We could tried with "suck the poison" method. What do you think?"

- "And what that would be??"- Amelia asked curiously. Martina sweatdrop. _Seriously! How can she be so naïve?! In this group, no one has a clue about love… _

- "Is the one in which you have to suck up the poison through a kiss"- Martina explained to her, but Xellos interrupted them.

- "But we could also use the one Zelgadis-san did. Faking to be drown to get CP-"- but he was interrupted by a heavy stone punch on his head.

- "Keep going and I kill you…"- Zelgadis glared at him with a blush crossing all over his face.

- "Focus guys! We're planning the snake strategy!"- Martina complained- "Let's get moving!"

- "Wait, Martina-san! I'm still not sure about this…"- Amelia said- "Lina's life could be in danger if we exposed to a snake. I don't want her to get injured because of me!"

- "Don't worry, you're priestess, you could cure her if there is a problem"- Xellos assured her- "But if you can't, bad luck! ^_^"- he simply said, and Amelia goggled at him.

- "Right!"- Martina added- "WAHAHAHA!"

Amelia was again having a bad feeling. _It wasn't a good idea to let this two join…_

- "It's time to set things up!"- Martina declared- "Zelgadis, get a snake!"- she ordered her, but he only received his glare as an answer.

- "I'm no servant; _specially_ of you"- Zel scowled at her- "Besides, I ain't taking part on this nutty plan! In fact, I won't let you continue with this!"

- "What are you talking about?! What are you going to do about it!!"- she dared, posing smugly.

- "You really want to know?..."- Zelgadis give her a evil half-smirk, while one his hand was lighting- "Don't forget I'm Lina's friend…I was infected by her violence tendencies for hanging out with her in such a long time…"- Martina retrieved, sweating like a pig, and hided behind the justice priestess.

- "Talk into him, please!"- Martina cried, but Zelgadis stopped his casting when he was in front of Amelia.

- "There were many times that you acted as my "good conscious" when I was being…let's say, "reckless"..."- he said, scratching his chin. "But this time, I think I'm the one who should be your "good conscious"! Amelia, this is getting out of control! You're going to poisoned Lina?!"- his voice wasn't very calm as he usually was- "You've to stop this! I don't think a stupid confession is worth this. Also, how can you be so sure they aren't doing this to kill Lina?? I mean…one is demon and the other one is an old rival who still holds a grudge against her…"- he claimed, pointing at Xellos and Martina.

- "I ain't holding any grudge!"- Martina complained but she was completely ignored.

- "Seriously, Amelia…"- he insisted, trying to get some sense in her.

Actually Amelia was having doubts herself and she was seriously taking into account what Zel had just said. As much as she wanted to get her friends together, she knew that their plans weren't working out and if this one wasn't going to do it either, Lina would be in a real danger!

- "Guys! Don't take so long…"- Xellos interrupted them.

- "What's your business now??"- Zel asked irritated.

- "Because I have the snake here and it's fighting to set free!"- said the demon, holding a snake in his hand.

- "KEEP THAT THING AWAY!!"- the three of them shrieked.

- "Okay…"- Xellos said, making his disappearance and appearing in front of the couple, who were making the fire.- "here you have"- and he thrown the snake to Lina, but she was protected by Gourry who got the bite.

- "ARGH!!"- he cried out in pain

- "Gourry!!"- Lina cried worried.

* * *

Since they heard his friend shout, the three of them run o the campfire to find Gourry laying on the grass by Lina's side.

- "Lina-san!! You have to suck up the snake' poison out of Gourry's system!!"- Amelia commanded

- "How do I do that?!"- Lina desperately asked.

- "Kiss him!"- she blurted out, but then she tried to rephrase it- "I mean…suck it in his lips"- but Lina already heard it.

- "KI-KI-KI-KISS HIM??!!"- she stammered while a flush cross her face and sweating drops covered her entire face- "NO WAY!! I'm not going to do THAT!!!"- she yelled nervously.

- "Don't be ridiculous! if you don't do it, Gourry will die!"- Martina shouted.

- "But I…"- she hesitated, looking directly at his protector moaning. _I can't! I'm quite embarrassed after all that happen today. But I have to do something! I think Gourry would understand it under this circumstance _

She could feel her heart jumping as if it was going to pop up from her body. _Oh, my god! I can't do it!! I can't!! I'm too nervous to do this!!_ _It's too much to kiss him…and in front of everyone?!! And asking for privacy would sound weird…What can I do?!! _

While the sorceress was still deciding what to do, Gourry was getting paler. The two other sorceresses were starting to get anxious.

- "Lina-san, you must do it now!! Gourry isn't going to take it anymore"

- "But-"

- "Lina, hurry up!! Before it's too late"- even Zel yelled.

- "Ok-okay, I will"- she was too embarrassed but Gourry was more important…she pulled herself together and kneel next to Gourry, she was about to close her eyes, but she goggled instead.

- "GOURRY?!!"- her protector was completely pale and sucked, he looked more like a zombie than a human being.

- "Oh, my god! Lina doubts make the poison got into his system!"- Amelia cried freak out.

- "Hastily, Amelia, cure him!"- Zel ordered her

- "Right!"- the priestess nodded. She was going to run towards them but she was stopped by a Zoomelgaster figure hitting her head. The chimera prevent her from falling, catching her in his arms, and then frowned by looking at the one who did.

- "What the hell are you doing?!"- he demanded

- "Just wait! They're just about to do it and our efforts wouldn't have in vain if we don't let them be."- Martina said but Zel didn't like her answer and tried to wake up Amelia before it was too late for poor Gourry.

- "GOURRY!!! Don't go!!"- Lina cried out. And Gourry smiled tenderly at her. Martina smiled exited. _I'm so happy to by the first one to turn into a couple! Wat a glorious day! So sorry for not letting you watched it too, Amelia…_

- "It's okay Lina, you have to be strong…you are strong…"- he comfort her

- "Gourry…"- she sobbed.

- "…it's a shame I couldn't kept my promise of protecting you…sorry…"- he said sweetly to her, while gazing at her sorrowful face, and the he slowly started to close his eyes.

- "No, Gourry!!"- she cried.

- "Lina…I really need to say to you…something important…before I go…"- he said to her, and Lina opened her eyes widely. The princess was enthusiastically waiting for his words.

- "You can have my sword, Lina…"- he finally said. Martina sweatdropped.

- "Gourry, I can't do that!"- she deny his request to the surprise of anyone that was there.

- "I know you travel with me because of it, and I want to let you know I really entrust you my sword"

- "Gourry…the true is…"- Lina started to say. Martina grinned like a child. _She finally is going to say it! _

- "…I think your family would like you to have it 'till the end"- Lina gave him a grin, letting her tears out.

- "Lina…"- Gourry mumbled, being touched by Lina's generosity -"Thank you, Lina…"- he said smiling at her. But Martina wasn't smiling at all. _Seriously, what's wrong with these people?!_

- "…and I want to tell you before I leave"- Gourry said- "Though I always talk badly about your chest, I really think…"- he hesitated and he flushed at saying it. _There it is! He' s gonna say it! _Martina was again exited

- "…your flatchest is like your mark and you should be proud of it…"- he said, making Martina fell on the ground. _Are you kidding me?!!_

- "Gourry… I'll forgive you for that one just because you're dying"- Lina said frowning but then she smiled at him- "And even though I always said you are jellyfish brain…"- she said- "…I always believe ignorance made the ignorant happier…"

- "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!! You're quarrelling the moment you think you loved on is going to die?!!! What's wrong with you??!! How many troubles are you going to make through with 'till you decided to confess to each other!!! JUST CONFESS ALREADY AND GET IT AWAY WITH IT!"- Martina blurted out, making everyone there turned their eyes to her.

- "Martina…what are you talking about?"- Lina asked with low tone of voice, though she had a vein tickling in her forehead- "Do you have something to with it in _this_ too?"-Martina in that moment realized _she_ was the one who finally confessed and she was going to pay for it.

- "I'll make you regret…"- Lina grunted, a rage aura growing around her

- "Lina!! Aren't we friends now?! Can you just forgive me as old fiends do??"

- "No…possible…CHANCE!"- she said, summoning a red light in her hand- "_Drag Slave_!!!"- she cried, honestly cried…since her tears fly off her face while she cast her spell.

* * *

"How do you feel, Gourry-san?"- the princess asked the blond young man, closing her hands as she'd just finished casting the recovering spell.

- "Great! Thanks, Amelia!"- he smiled at her.

She was about to leave when she saw furious Lina now glaring at her. Amelia was pretty terrified._ This is my turn with the Dragon Slave, isn't it? Oh,_ _Cephied, have mercy!_

- "I found out you were the one who started"- Lina was frowning at the priestess.

- "Lina-san, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!"- she desperately said- "it wasn't supposed to have be this way! Things went farther than I'd ever wanted it to!! I just wanted to help you with Gourry-san."- the princess tried to explain to her but Lina was still furious.

- "Tsk!"- she took a chocolate box out of this outfit- "Did you buy this for me?? I found it with the rest of the equipment"- and Lina lent it to her friend- "If you're so thrilled about this day, go and have your own Valentine's Day!"- then she took off – "Just let me be!"

Amelia was kind of relaxed she wasn't going to be punished in Lina's special way, but does word really hit on her. That's because they were true…

***

When Lina returned of talking to Amelia, she saw Gourry having a heart-shaped chocolate on his hands. _How can this possible be here if I leave just that one to her…?! _But she didn't continue to ramble in her head, as Gourry interrupted her thoughts.

- "Hey, Lina! Is this my Valentine's present?"- the blond sword man asked innocently.

- "Eh?!"- she gasped. _After all the series of confusion because of those two love-fanatic princesses, may be Gourry is misunderstanding everything- _"Actually-"

- "Thank you so much, Lina!"- he was tenderly smiling at her, as if he was child who have just received a candy. He enthusiastically wrapped the paper off- "Seems Amelia helped you with it"- he said when he saw it said _"justice x love"_ in it. Then he started eating- "it really tasted good!"- he cleaned with his sleeve- "Thank you, Lina-chan! Happy Valentine's day!"- She gasped and felt her check turning red, but she didn't feel bad about. She just though that it wasn't such a bad idea that he misunderstood it.

- "ha-happy valentine for you too, Gourry…"- she was blushing, hiding her smiling face.

***

Meanwhile, Zelgadis was adding more wood to the fire, since it was already noon. He was sick of hearing a wounded Martina complaining about how was her Valentine's day ruined by Lina's ill-tempered. Whether that wasn't worst, now Xellos made her appearance.

- "Can you just throw her on her dearest kingdom??"- Zel asked.

- "I was about to ^_^"

- "Since you are here, answer to me: why DID you join this madness plan??"- Zelgadis give a question look to the demon, raising one of his eyebrow- "Seriously, you're demon and that has no sense…"

- "Look around how it turned out…"- he pointed out, as Zel could see their camp ruined and Martina moaning and crying.

- "I see…" _now it had sense…_

Xellos disappeared, carrying an irritating princess along. He was about to continue with his solitary work when someone approached him.

_- _"Zelgadis-san?"- Amelia called out for him. Zel didn't raised her head to know who was it.

- "huh?"

- "I'm sorry for causing you so many troubles…"- and then she lent the chocolate to him- "here you have…"- she said blushing a little

- "what is-"- when he turned to see what he was getting, he gasped in astonishment. Zel was quite surprised to see Amelia giving him a heart-shaped box of chocolates. His cheeks began to flush, without being able to respond yet.

- "I don't know if you like this kind of sweet things…"- she talked randomly to fill the silence and opened it with clumsy hands, which shown it had drawn a heart which had "_justice x love_" written on it-"It'd be a waste if you don't eat it!"

He woke up, grabbing the chocolate tightly as if he was going to break it. He was sweating a lot. His heart-beating was increasing. His eyes were fixed on his Valentine's present. _What does this mean?! Does she give me this because she felt obligated as a friend? But wasn't she the one going around about this day, like the day of love and coupling?? Does it mean… she really…But it's impossible! She couldn't think like that…She couldn't possibly feel that way about me…But what does it mean, then?…_

The chimera kept on wondering while the priestess wondered why he still hasn't eat it yet. _Is he afraid it's poisoned?!_

**THE END**

I hope you like it! I like writing romantic-comedies! I included a lot of Z/A but that's because it's my favourite couple. Bye!


End file.
